


Porn Star

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruce is not Damian's father, Daddy Kink, DickDami Week, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: This is my shot at the Porn Star AU.
 In this universe there are no family bonds between ANYONE. “Batman” is a popular porn AV franchise with lots of sex in-between the members.
 Basically the comics with a lot of fucking-Game of Thrones porn parodies, etc.
 So don’t freak out at the first scene. Bruce and Damian are co-stars and in no way blood related.





	

“ _Father_ ,”

His words slipped past his lips in a silky groan as the muscled body above him pressed him harder down into the bed, hips grinding and dick pumping inside him.

He moaned loudly as the thick cock swiveled inside him again and sent a heated gaze straight into the camera dancing around his head.

This was his last shot of the day and by the end of the week they’d send the movie to print. It was the third in the Dark Knight Series, and his second performance since his character’s reveal at the end of the first movie.

He let out a sharp gasp as his co-star shoved into him, his wide cock forcing him open. He felt his legs involuntarily widen to accommodate the thrusting hips as they ground against his ass.

A large hand still covered in kevlar gloves grasped the side of his jaw and turned his head to accept a greedy kiss. He whimpered as the cock inside him slowed its rhythm and teased him with slow pulls as he rocked back against the man behind him.

The main star might not have the longest dick, but it was _wide_ and he sure as fucking hell knew how to use it. The drag of it inside him, slick with lube, rough and hot from the lack of condom, made him want to cry, beg, _anything_ -he was so close.  

He nipped at the man’s tongue and gazed up into the white eyelets of the bat mask and shoved himself backward, stretching his arms forward on the dark sheets of the bed, back arching, offering…

“Father, _please_. I want to come.”

He heard the growl and gave a dirty grin as the man grabbed his hips and drove into him, he didn’t muffle his cry and didn’t have to fake the wet tears that misted his eyes. Just because this was a porn film didn’t mean he couldn’t fucking enjoy himself.

He felt the fire in his gut as his body was taken and positioned like a toy, twisted sideways, leg thrown around a broad shoulder, nipples tweaked as the big body humped into him.

He threw back his head, neck barred for teeth as he caught a glimpse of his lover standing behind one of the cameras, blue eyes drinking him in, head tilted in a slightly predatory way as he smiled.

Damian panted and started to increase his movements, hands grasping at the man’s neck and whispering in his ear, “Father, let me ride you.”

The kevlar gloves bit into his skin as the man grasped his legs and held them wide apart over his hips as Damian held onto his shoulders and let the man pound up into him.

“Come for me, Robin.”

He choked on his words and delved into the older man’s mouth, tongues wet and sloppy as  the man grunted, hot seed spurting into his insides. His pumps became slower until there was a wet popping sound as he slid outside Damian’s body.

Their mouths slid from one another as the man held him close, hiding Damian’s remaining hard on from the cameras as he slipped off the mask to reveal the hottest AV actor in the business, Bruce Wayne.

“Aaa~nd cut!”

The buzzer sounded and the sounds of the film crew came to life. The two actors on the AV set turned to the director in front of them as he came closer, smiling.

“That was great you two! Wonderful chemistry. Bruce, do you have enough steam to finish the Red Hood scene this afternoon?”

“Always, DC.” Bruce smiled as he helped Damian from the bed and allowed wardrobe to help him remove his ‘batman’ armor, and hopefully save it from the stains.

“Wonderful, wonderful.” The director turned to him, smile still in place, as he was helped into his own robe, trying to cover his erection.

“Damian, great job as always. Rest for the rest of the day and we’ll pick up the Robin and Nightwing scene tomorrow.” DC’s eyes furrowed, “You’ll actually have to come in that scene. Will that be a problem?”

Damian finished situating himself, but not before Bruce let out a laugh, “Don’t worry, director, he never has that problem with Dick.”

Damian rolled his eyes at the older man, “I came close today, a little longer in the sideways position and I’d have shot all over your face.”

Bruce let out a roar of laughter and some of the staff giggled with him. The director grinned and waved him away, getting ready to shoot the next scene.

Damian knew a dismissal when he saw one and took the invitation to head back to his trailer. He was widely ignored by the rest of the crew as they buzzed around, changing the scenery. It was also a well-known fact that Damian didn’t like post coital chatting and just preferred to return to his trailer.

His steps were extra quick today.

Dick was back.

When he entered his trailer he made sure to lock it behind him and wasn’t disappointed with what he saw inside.

Richard “Dick” Grayson, a highly paid and very famous porn actor was standing next to his wardrobe, fingers trailing over an extra Robin suit hanging ready and pressed within.

“Grayson,”

Dick turned around and held out his arms, “I’m back! What, no hug?”

Damian snorted as he shoved his way past the older man and began to rummage around his cupboard for his Chai tea, “I saw you on set. Did you enjoy the show?”

He could see Dick grin in his peripheral vision, hip set against the counter, “I _always_ enjoy your shows, babybat.”

Damian pretended not to notice the slight huskiness of his voice as he grabbed his favorite blue mug from the sink, “Oh?”

Dick moved closer, hands plucking the mug from his fingers as he turned around and glared at the older man.

“Tea can wait. I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Damian batted his eyes and let himself lean backward, elbows spreading across the counter. It made his hips, and his erection, rub against Grayson’s jeans, “You mean a month.”

“Did you miss me?” Dick leaned forward, setting the mug back into the sink, letting his chest trail against Damian’s.

Damian watched him from beneath lowered lids, letting his foot drag up the other man’s leg, “Mmm, maybe,”

He tilted his head as Dick boxed him in, faces inches apart.

He let his leg drop, “Maybe not.”

He swooped under Dick’s arm and headed to the small shower alcove that was sported in the trailer. He let his hips swing in a natural, sated motion as he let his robe drop onto the floor.

He was not normally so messy, but he knew Grayson loved to look at his back. Especially his ass.

By the quick intake of breath behind him he still did.

Damian smiled as he grabbed a washcloth from the hanger by the sink. He raised a leg on the toilet and let his back arch.

No matter who liked the view he was going to clean himself. With all the lube and come dripping from inside him he could probably take another two or three actors into his body without preparation.

He shivered as he drew the cloth up his leg. To be taken, dominated, by that many men, _ah~_

Hands grasped his ass and he moaned, his already hard cock bobbing tight against his stomach.

“You’re thinking naughty thoughts, Dami. Maybe I should leave you like this, shouldn’t touch you until tomorrow.”

Those rough hands dragged against his skin, nails scraping lines into the roundness of his ass until fingers dug into his lower back where he knew his dimples were.

Dick leaned closer, mouth hot against his ear, “Maybe I should put a cock ring on you. Tease you, eat out this pretty little ass, get you so hot you don’t even know your name,” a bite on his upper ear and he moaned, “or mine.”

It had been so long. It didn’t matter that he’d just been fucked. Or that he’d had sex with at least five other people in the last month. That was work and this, this was Grayson.

“Stop being such a fucking tease, Grayson.”

Dick chuckled as he continued to kneed Damian’s ass, “Come on, pretty bird, say it.”

“Grayson, if you don’t, I swear I’ll-” Dick pushed two fingers into him and he gasped.

He tried to lean forward, brace his hands against the wall, but Dick, wrapped his other arm around his torso and pulled him closer as his finger delved upward and scraped the insides of his anal passage.

“Grayson, Grayson, stop. I have to-” He clenched his teeth as his fingers dragged downward inside him, scooping up the come that Bruce had left behind.

Dick chuckled at his silence, “Have to _what_ , Dami?”

He whimpered, head twisting into Dick’s neck as the come-stained fingers popped out of his hole and smeared themselves across his ass, “It’s dirty.”

“I like you dirty.” Dick stole his mouth as the fingers returned to his ass and he tried to wiggle away.

The fingers just continued their slow, torturous journey into his body. Scoop and scrape. Scoop and scrape. Then there were three and his surprised hiss was stolen into Dick’s mouth as the fingers pressed against his most sensitive area.

Damian jerked his head away, panting and glared at the older man, “y-”

Dick grabbed his face and locked their mouths together again as he enjoyed fingering him.

Damian whimpered as his hips began to move, balls high and tight, ass spasming. He was close, so _close_ -

The fingers withdrew with a squelch sound and Dick release him, stepping back as Damian fell forward and grasped the cool porcelain of the toilet tank.

He glared over his shoulder at the grinning man, “You fucking bastard,”

The older man wiggled his eyebrows, “What do we say?”

Damian snorted, turning around, chest slightly heaving, face flushed, “Please fuck me.”

Dick’s grin lit up the room, “That’s my boy.”

Dick grasped Damian’s hips and swung them around as he pushed him to the floor and sat on the toilet, denim legs spread wide as he tugged his zipper down, “How about a welcome home kiss, darling?”

Damian flipped the bird as he grasped the inside of Grayson’s thighs, forcing them wider. He knew Dick always went commando and wasn’t disappointed when the man’s penis sprang free.

Damian licked his lips and then ran his tongue around the flushed head.

Dick’s smell was strong, but clean. He must have taken a shower before he’d headed to set, come here because he knew he’d see Damian get fucked today.

He hummed as he took Dick into his mouth, the loud slurping sounds mixed with Grayson’s moans as he twisted his fingers into Damian’s short hair.

Damian inwardly grinned, spread Dick’s legs wider and swallowed him to the root, Dick’s body gave a surprise jolt, forcing his dick down his throat. Damian’s eyes fluttered, there was nothing like this, now all he needed was to be fucked hard, full from both ends. The memory of Bruce fucking him just a little while ago had his ass shaking.

He gave out a small cry as Dick pulled him off, his mouth wet and dripping.

The older man held his face between his hands, eyes burning as he once again plundered his mouth, “Gods you’re beautiful,”  

Damian wined as his hands caressed Grayson’s cock, felt it hardening beneath his ministrations as he was laid breathless against Grayson’s mouth.

The older man finally pulled away, hands still controlling Damian’s head, “Ride me, baby.”

Damian didn’t need to be told twice. He surged forward, hands pressing down against Grayson’s shoulders as he angled himself above the waiting cock.

A lot of people thought that Grayson would have a normal dick, or maybe a small one since he’d played bottom boy when he first started his AV career, but they’d be wrong. He was big, so big.

Even with the lube that prepared him earlier it was still a tight fit, a burning stretch as he forced himself downward.  

He choked, head thrown back as he enjoyed feeling full, he wasn’t halfway down when Dick’s hands were on his hips, pushing him, forcing him to take it all and he let out a cry.

“Sssh, baby, you can take it.”

He gulped, hands tightening on Dick’s shoulders as he looked into the older man’s eyes, “Too much, Grayson. I can’t.”

Dick’s hands soothed him, rubbing up his spine as he kept control of Damian’s hips, not letting him resist or move upward, “You can, baby, just relax.”

Damian gulped, a fresh flush to his face as he tried to roll his hips, accepting the girth inside him even as it pressed tight against the inside of his belly, “Grayson. Grayson, _please_.”

Dick smiled, fingers rubbing into the dimples that rested against his lower spine and the swell of his ass, “You were begging so sweetly earlier, I want to hear that.”

Damian glared down at him, “I’m not calling you ‘father’, Grayson.”

Dick’s face drew into a pout, “How about ‘daddy’?”

“Not even in your-Oh!” Damian gasped as Dick thrust upward, eyes wide in surprise. He hummed, eyes dilated, hips grinding down.

Dick’s hold on his hips increased and kept him still, Damian whimpered, “Ah-ah, not until I hear it.”

The man wouldn’t fucking _move_! And Damian knew from experience that the man could be stubborn and stay hard in him all night without scooting an inch. It was torture.  

“Fine!” Damian’s tongue darted out to swipe against Grayson’s lips, teeth nibbling against tender flesh as he drew back toward his ear, “Fuck me hard, Daddy.”

Grayson let out a hard groan and began to move, making Damian cry out as the large cock pounded mercilessly inside him.

As suddenly as it started it stopped.

Damian hissed at the man beneath him.

“Keep saying it, Damian. Every time you stop I will, too.” His eyes twinkled as he tortured him.

“Daddy,” He was rewarded with a small pump. _God dammit, Grayson_. “Daddy, daddy, daddy, fuck me harder, daddy.”

He continued to murmur the words as his body was used. He rocked his hips and groaned, fingers tweaking and rubbing at his own nipples as he rode the body beneath his. Every time he stopped saying ‘daddy’, Grayson would slow his rhythm to a stop until he continued.

It was a goddamned game and fuck if he didn’t love it.

His fingers were twisted into Grayson’s t-shirt as he panted and writhed, his body flushed and hot, dick hard and bobbing as the cock kept moving and driving inside him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Daddy, please. I want to come. Harder, Daddy.”

“That’s my babybat,” He grasped Damian’s ass and held it still as he leaned backward, taking control, “Say my name, baby.”

Damian threw his head back, mouth parting with such lewd sounds dragged out of his throat, “Daddy, daddy. My daddy.”

Dick smiled and gave a hard thrust, sending Damian’s body arching over his, a howl ripped from his throat, “Such a good boy.”

Damian’s eyes were glazed as they looked down at Dick, saliva escaping the corners of his mouth as he slapped hard against his ass, changing the angle of his thrusts until Damian started screaming, his body shaking.

“Come with your ass, baby. Come now.”

Damian cried out as he was pushed over the edge, anal passage spasming, come splattering his chest and Dick’s shirt.

Dick kept thrusting, biting his bottom lip as Damian orgasmed around him.

He pressed his lips to Damian’s sweaty neck, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the dark flesh and leave marks darker than a bruise, imprints to show the world who had fucked him into the ground. Who Damian had let close to him, inside him during his personal time.

Dick let out a grunt and spent himself inside Damian’s hot canal as the younger man let his upper body sag onto him.

They sat there for a couple minutes, their sweaty bodies intertwined, Dick savoring the heat of Damian’s body through his clothes while the younger man rested against him.

Damian let out a snore.

Dick blinked and blinked again as he slowly twisted toward the man lying on top of him,“Dami, Damian. Are you serious?”

There wasn’t an answer as Dick jiggled the boy’s body and received nothing other than another snuff of air.

Dick rolled his eyes even as a smile crept across his face and he stood. It wasn’t easy as he hauled Damian’s dead weight and tried not to trip as he shuffled them out of the bathroom and into the main sleeping area.

Dick grunted as he wrapped his arms around the back of Damian’s head and his waist and threw them both backwards into the bed, landing somewhere close to the center. He curses while he wiggled both of them into a spooning position, trying not to let himself slip out of Damian.

Damian let out a small-strangled sound and Dick grinned as he relaxed against the brown, down comforter as he toed off his boots and let them hit the floor with a _whumph_.  

He stretched his toes and dragged up the dark throw Damian kept at the end of his bed and quickly pulled it over the two of them.

Damian was naked and Dick was still pretty much clothed, so it would at least keep them semi-comfortable inside the trailer.

Dick shifted down and kissed Damian’s brow as the younger man snuggled into his chest, pushing his soft cock deeper into his ass. Dick let out a soft moan, gave Dami another kiss, this one firmly on the mouth and hunkered down for a long nights rest.

It just wasn’t home until he was snuggled in with Damian. Maybe now he could get some decent sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please feed the muse by way of comments and, as always, feel free to visit me on my tumblr: http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/search/violetscythe
> 
> Like the story? [Tip the writer](https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2)


End file.
